


Tic Tic..... Another Liv's Message

by ChaosCrie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: an attack of jealousy takes you when once again Rafael and Olivia exchange messages





	Tic Tic..... Another Liv's Message

Rafael is sitting on the sofa tinkering with the phone, it's late Sunday afternoon, you're at the table trying to organize your work things for the next day.

You puff up and slam your cards on the side of the table when for the umpteenth time you hear that someone is texting you, you turn to see your boyfriend who is still writing at that point.... You get up and overwhelmingly put yourself on his back ripping the phone out of his hands, with mischievous eyes you look at the screen and start to say with a provocative voice

"Liv, Liv, Liv... Does she do this to you?"

and start kissing his neck and jaw rubbing your hips against him in a sensual way 

"or, she likes to make you like this" 

and come down from your position stroking with your hand his body until you are squatting between his thighs and with your hand free his penis already a little hardened, you take it firmly with your hand and start to give it a few taps to make it react and when it is hard you take it in your mouth starting to suck it, you look up and you see his face, his eyes half-closed and his lips slightly separated, panting and groaning. Seeing him bask in pleasure makes you excited and feel the heat between your thighs pulsate and you get wet while, with a snarl and a snap movement of the hips comes at the bottom of your throat.  
You get up cleaning the corner of your mouth and Rafael grabs you by the wrist bringing you close to his face so that he can kiss you passionately, with those kisses that only he can give you, full of feeling and lust, while kissing removes your shorts from the house and slips his big hand in the panties, 

"Liv is never so wet as I touch her" 

he says, you nervously withdrew and slapped him, at which point he grabbed both your wrists by pulling on the couch lying under him, with one hand he held your face so that you are forced to look into his eyes, and while he said 

"Mi Amor, you know that you are the only woman in my life who can enjoy these benefits, and remember that you are only mine!"

with your free hand teases your clitoris and working with his long fingers so that in a short time you are about to come and when you hear the spiral in your belly you close your eyes and that's when you hear again his trembling voice that says 

"look at me, I need you to watch me as I make you come" 

open them meeting the gods, so expressive green and in that moment the orgasm assails you and without giving you the time to get out of your pleasure he slips into you with his hard cock, you feel it to the bottom and you give his name with every push, your hands run along the back planting your nails in the skin, your legs surround his waist and supported his movements. Rafael sinks his face in the hollow of your neck, kisses you and chewed you will surely leave marks because you know that he likes to "mark the territory" once again the heat invades you and this time intensely the pleasure floods you and breaks under you he clutching his cock with the walls of your sore vagina, some push after "Princesa te amo,Te necesito" whispers to your ear before freeing itself inside you.

Anxious and destroyed, you settle comfortably on the couch and without noticing it, you fall asleep one in the arms of the other.


End file.
